I Want Hyung
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jin takut! Sangat takut! Statusnya hanya sebagai anak angkat! Bagaimana respon saudaranya yang adalah anak kandung orang tuanya itu meresponnya? Dingin? Jin makin takut. Tapi... tunggu... Dia memanggil Jin dengan 'Hyung? Tapi kenapa? Rasanya ada yang ganjal./JinSuga/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: I Want Hyung**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Drabble, One Shoot, T**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Seok Jin as Min Seok Jin (BTS)**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Rumit, Deskrip kepanjangan, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Ini curhatan Shi. Karna Shi jg pengen punya Hyung, sayangnya Shi anak sulung. Punya Namdongsaeng nyebelin. :'( Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _Seorang namja cilik menutup matanya di depan 7 lilin di atas kue tart cokelat kesukaannya. Iya, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh._

 _Setelah puas, ia membuka matanya dan segera meniup lilinnya. Sedang kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar gumaman do'a sang Aegya._

* * *

"Aku pulang!" seruan dari arah pintu utama mansion keluarga Min. Seluruh anggota keluarga di sana segera refleks menghampiri asal suara.

GREP!

"Yoonnie~! Eomma merindukanmu, Chagi. Bagaimana kau sekarang?" tanya yeoja paruh baya dengan ekspresif. Yang ditanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku baik. Hariku baik di sana." orang itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Perjalananku juga baik. Banyak yang kurindukan di sini."

Oh, baiklah. Siapa yang tidak rindu keluarganya setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu? Selama 6 tahun Yoon Gi -orang itu- berada di L.A bersama pamannya. Dari Junior High School. Dan sekarang Yoon Gi pulang ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"Nah, sudah siap memegang perusahaan, Appa?" tawa kecil Yoon Gi hangus mendengar pertanyaan Appa-nya.

'Geez...' batin Yoon Gi dengan pandangan muak. "Aku tidak terpikirkan itu." Yoon Gi menatap Appa-nya. "Kupikir aku sudah menolaknya." jeda. "Berkali-kali."

"Hahaha. Appa hanya bercanda, Chagi. Appa sudah punya orang yang tepat untuk mempercayakan perusahaan Appa." jelas Appa-nya membuat Yoon Gi agak tertegun. Tapi kemudian mencoba santai meski agak resah.

"Baguslah kalau bagitu. Nugu?"

"Aku pulang!" seruan kedua membuat seluruh penghuni ruang tamu itu menoleh. "Eoh? Ada tamu? Joseonghamnida." ucap orang itu sembari melepas sepatu kerjanya dan menyimpannya di rak. Di tangannya ada tas kantor dan jas. Kemeja biru muda dan dasi yang ia pakai agak berantakan ditambah dengan celana hitam panjang yang berkesan tinggi untuk tubuhnya. Sedang Yoon Gi menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menggeram pelan merasa tidak dihargai.

"Eee... Jinnie?" panggil Eomma-nya.

"Ne?" sahut orang yang di panggil 'Jinnie' itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Ini Yoon Gi. Namdongsaengmu. Dia baru saja pulang." jelas Eomma-nya dan seketika ruangan hening.

* * *

Yoon Gi menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk hari pertamanya kuliah. Sebenarnya, pikirannya penuh. Ia masih agak tidak mengerti dan tidak percaya. Maksud Shi...

Eomma-nya menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah 1 tahun Yoon Gi di L.A, Eomma-nya kesepian di rumah. Padahal orang tuanya termasuk orang sibuk. Akhirnya kedua orang tuanya mengadopsi anak yang umurnya lebih tua setahun dari Yoon Gi dan sepakat tak memberitahu Yoon Gi sebagai kejutan. Yoon Gi jelas sangat tahu apa motivasi orang tuanya mengadopsi. Ah, sudahlah.

Yoon Gi menggandong tasnya dan beranjak menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Selama makan, lebih di dominasi celotehan sang Eomma. Yoon Gi hanya fokus makan dengan berbagai pikiran di benak. Membuat Jin agak risih.

* * *

GREB!

"Oy! Yoon Gi-ya! Kau kembali? Astaga, aku merindukanmu!" seruan heboh dengan intensitas tabrakan besar -Yoon Gi berlebihan- pada tubuhnya membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Jung Ho Seok?" beo Yoon Gi menatap sang pelaku 'kekerasan' dengan pandangan bingung.

"Yak! Jangan bilang kau melupakanku!" protes pelaku tak tahu diri itu. -lagi-lagi menurut Yoon Gi begini-

"Coba lakukan Rap." pinta Yoon Gi untuk memastikan ia tidak akan salah menumpahkan rindu.

" _Damn you_ , Min Yoon Gi!" tapi ia tetap melakukan hal yang diminta Yoon Gi. Hanya beberapa detik hingga ia menatap kembali Yoon Gi yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

GREB!

" _Damn you_ , Jung Ho Seok!" seru Yoon Gi balik setelah memeluk sahabat lamanya itu erat.

"Sekarang aku dipanggil J-Hope, Bung." canda J-Hope. Yoon Gi melepas pelukannya sembari mencibir.

"Jung Ho Seok juga keren." cibir Yoon Gi. J-Hope tertawa renyah.

"Keren? Jinjja? Geurae. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." ujar J-Hope.

"Geurae, Horse." dan seketika J-Hope _facepalm_. Dan J-Hope baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Yoon Gi-ya. Kau harus kenal dengan..." J-Hope menarik seseorang di belakang Yoon Gi ke dekatnya. "Ini Min Seok Jin. Dia Sunbae-ku dari Senior High School hingga kini." terkekeh pelan. "Ini kebetulan sekali." sedang Yoon Gi hanya mengangguk canggung sembari menunduk dan mengusap kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak?

'Jung Ho Seok Babbo! Tadi kan aku satu mobil dengan orang ini saat berangkat, Dasar Horse!' batin Yoon Gi mengerang.

* * *

Jin menghela nafas lelah saat baru saja menciumkan bokongnya pada sofa ruang tengah. Dia hanya ada jam kuliah pagi, saja. Jadi masih siang begini ia sudah berada di rumah. Beruntung hari ini ia tidak perlu ke perusahaan juga. Appa tak memintanya datang tadi pagi.

Jin melirik rak buku kecil di sisi lain ruangan. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati rak itu dan berjongkok untuk mengambil salah satu buku album keluarga di rak paling bawah, lalu duduk bersandar pada rak. Jin mulai membukanya lembar demi lembar dan ia agak mengernyit. Foto anak laki-laki kecil di sini tidak terlalu mirip saudara barunya itu. -menurutnya percaya diri-

"Aku pulang!" seruan itu membuat Jin mendongak dan menemukan orang yang memenuhi kepalanya sejak kemarin tengah memandangnya heran.

Matanya sipit dan sayu. Jin kembali pada album. Memperhatikan salah satu foto tunggal potret namja cilik. Sama.

Jin memandang lagi orang yang baru datang itu. Hidungnya mancung. Jin kembali bertemu album. Sama.

Lagi, ia melihat kearah orang yang sama. Bibirnya tipis dan semerah _cherry_. Jin menunduk lagi melihat album. Sama.

Jin menyipitkan matanya memandang orang yang tak lelah berdiri itu. Pipinya tirus. Jin kembali mencocokan. Ah, yang ini agak berbeda. Di foto ini, namja cilik itu _chubby_. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu melihat lagi orang yang masih berdiri mematung itu, tanpa disadari Jin tengah menatapnya bingung. Tubuhnya ramping dan kulitnya putih pucat. Cocokkah? Baiklah, cocok.

Jin mendongak dan segera membolakan matanya tersadar akan kehadiran Saudara yang baru ia kenal kemarin itu dan segera berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Pandangan mata orang di hadapannya itu seolah bertanya apa-yang-kau-lakukan? kepadanya.

'Ish! Apa yang kulakukan?' batin Jin bodoh. Orang yang di hadapannya hanya menggeleng pelan sembari mengangkat bahu dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Jin. "Sudah pulang? Tidak ada jam kuliah lagi?" tanya Jin berbasa-basi menatap punggung namja yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Tidak ada." jawaban dingin itu keluar dengan datar dan tak bersalah. Jin tertegun terkejut, sementara orang itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tangga lantai 2 untuk berkencan dengan ranjang kesayangan.

Jin mulai berpikir macam-macam yang menjalar dan bercabang. Apa anak kandung Eomma angkatnya itu tidak suka padanya? Tak menerima kehadirannya? Kenapa ia begitu dingin dan datar seperti itu? Dia juga sangat diam dan seperti tidak menganggap Jin. Pikiran-pikiran itu berkecamuk menyiksa pikirannya.

* * *

Jin tengah duduk di meja makan sendirian. Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam dan rumah masih sepi. Orang tua mereka terpaksa harus lembur karena banyak perkejaan. Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari kepalanya mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah Eomma angkatnya itu ceritakan tentang anak kandungnya.

PLAS!

Seketika Jin menjerit ketakutan saat lampu seluruh ruangan di rumah megah itu mati. Jin mengontrol dirinya yang seperti yeoja itu. -Jin mengakuinya- Jin meraih ponsel di dekatnya dan menyalakan _flashlight_ di sana. Segera bangkit untuk mencari lilin untuk menyalakannya.

Setelah menyalakan sebuah lilin, Jin menghembuskan nafas lega. Terdiam sebentar merasa ada yang kurang.

"Astaga, Yoon Gi!" Jin menjerit dan menyambar lilinnya sembari berlari menuju kamar Saudara angkatnya itu.

Jin baru ingat cerita Eomma-nya. Eomma-nya pernah bercerita, Yoon Gi tidak akan bersuara atau pun bergerak saat dalam kegelapan, ia akan diam di tempat. Karena ia akan sibuk untuk berusaha tenang menahan teriakan takutnya.

CLEK!

Jin membuka pintu kamar yang gelap gulita itu sembari mencoba mencari keberadaan orang yang ia khawatirkan.

"Yoon Gi-ssi eo-" Jin menggantungkan kalimatnya saat sudah menemukan yang ia cari tengah terduduk di lantai, menyandarkan bahu mungilnya pada pintu kaca balkon kamar dengan pandangan tajam menatap Jin. Jin dapat melihat jemari mungil itu terkepal di lantai. Jin agak ragu untuk mendekat karena tatapan itu, tapi akhirnya ia sudah duduk di sebelah Yoon Gi dengan sebuah lilin di tengah-tengah mereka. Dengan jelas Jin dapat melihat Yoon Gi mulai agak rileks.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka terdiam di lingkup yang kaku, menurut Jin. Ia akhirnya menoleh pada wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

"K-Kau membenciku, Yoon Gi-ssi?" kalimat kedua yang Jin lontarkan untuk Yoon Gi dalam 1 hari ini. Dan Jin baru sadar pandangan Yoon Gi melembut.

"Jangan terlalu formal." gumam Yoon Gi. "Tidak juga." jawab Yoon Gi dan menegakan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kaca balkon, sama seperti Jin.

"L-Lalu kenapa begitu dingin padaku?" pertanyaan itu terkesan lugu. Yoon Gi melirik Jin sembari menahan kekehannya.

"Eoh? Apa sebegitu dinginnya?" Yoon Gi mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Mianh. Itu sudah sifat." dan Jin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau banyak berubah. Eomma sering bercerita tentangmu." gumam Jin.

"Oh, ya? Apa saja yang dia ceritakan padamu, Hyung?" tanya Yoon Gi santai. Sementara lawan bicaranya tertegun luar biasa. Jin tidak salah dengar? Yoon Gi memanggilnya 'Hyung'? Apa itu berarti, Jin diterima sepenuhnya oleh anak kandung Eomma-nya itu?

"Emmh... Banyak. Termasuk kebiasaanmu saat berada di tempat gelap seperti ini." jawab Jin dan Yoon Gi kali ini yang tertegun. "Makanya aku sangat panik dan khawatir dan langsung berlari ke sini." Yoon Gi melirik Jin lewat ekor matanya. Tangannya kembali terkepal dan kepalanya menunduk. "Aku tahu kau ketakutan." Jin berpindah di hadapan Yoon Gi sekarang.

GREP.

Jin hampir saja merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat sepasang lengan memeluk lehernya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum maklum dan mulai mengelus punggung si pelaku.

"Kau tidak marah pada orang tuamu, kan?" tanya Jin. Yoon Gi menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap bingung pada Jin. "Karena mengadopsiku."

"Aku tahu apa yang membuat mereka mengadopsi Jinnie Hyung. Aku tak pernah marah atas kejutan ini." lagi-lagi Jin dibuat terkejut atas tutur kata orang yang ia kira membencinya. "Eomma dan Appa tidak pernah bilang, atau Seokkie Hyung mungkin tidak pernah menanyakan alasannya?" Jin menggeleng.

"Aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya. Terlalu banyak ketakutan setiap kali Eomma bercerita tentangmu. Aku tidak mau kau kembali. Aku takut kasih sayang padaku berkurang, dan sebagainya. Yang paling kutakutkan, aku tidak mau ada orang yang membenciku karena aku berpikir mungkin kau akan membenciku. Terkadang miris, aku pernah berpikir aku di sini hanya menggantikan keberadaanmu. Aku sangat takut Eomma dan Appa memandangku sepertimu. Itu menyakitkan~" jelas Jin dan Yoon Gi terkekeh.

"Waktu itu umurku tepat beranjak 7 tahun. Saat ulang tahunku." Yoon Gi menghentikan tawanya dan mulai buka mulut. "Aku tidak meminta seperti anak-anak lain yang ingin memiliki teman bermain (adik). Aku malah meminta seorang Hyung padahal jelas aku anak pertama di keluarga ini. Saat itu Eomma dan Appa hanya tersenyum." Yoon Gi menatap dalam mata Jin. "Sekarang pun permintaanku masih sama. Aku berterima kasih karena Jinnie Hyung ada di sini sekarang. Mianh karena kesan pertama bertemu kita kurang mengenakan. Tapi percayalah Hyung. Keberadaan Hyung di sini, selama aku pergi itu bukan untuk menggantikanku. Eomma dan Appa tidak sekejam itu. Eomma dan Appa hanya butuh orang untuk menemani dan mewarnai hari mereka selama aku pergi." jeda. "Dan sekarang, akan bertambah. Karena aku kembali." Jin terdiam. "Lagi pula aku tak ada niatan memegang perusahaan Appa. Sepertinya, mencari pewaris perusahaan juga jadi alasan kenapa Jinnie Hyung ada di sini sekarang. Hyung tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Aku senang bisa membantu. Memang apa yang membuatmu menolak keras hal itu?" tanya Jin heran. Ayolah, pekerjaan tidak jadi hal yang harus dipusingkan oleh Yoon Gi sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak suka. Aku ingin jadi... musisi." gumam Suga. Jin tersenyum, sementara Suga kembali menunduk.

"Gwaenchana. Aku sangat senang malah ternyata kau tidak pernah membenciku." Jin masih tersenyum mengangkat dagu namdongsaeng-nya.

"Tapi Hyung punya cita-cita, kan?" tanya Yoon Gi polos menatap Jin. Jin terkekeh.

"Konyol sekali jika tidak punya." Jin menghentikan kekehannya. "Aku hanya ingin punya keluarga yang hangat dan harmonis, itu saja."

Yoon Gi yang kali ini tertegun. Ia lupa jika Jin pastinya dari panti asuhan. Jadi tidak aneh jika Jin mendambakan cita-cita sesederhana itu.

"Lebih tinggi lagi, Hyung." ujar Yoon Gi.

"Mwo?" beo Jin tidak mengerti. Sayangnya Yoon Gi menggeleng.

"Aku akan tanyakan cita-cita Hyung lagi lain kali." bisik Yoon Gi.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Suga? Kau manis saat tersenyum." Jin teringat ekspresi Yoon Gi saat bersama J-Hope. Tapi Yoon Gi mengerucutkan bibirnya agak tak terima.

"Terserah." jawaban datar itu jadi terdengar akrab di telinga Jin dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Yoon Gi agak terlonjak saat ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Yoon Gi segera meraihnya dan membaca pesannya.

 **From: Jung Ho Seok**

 **To: Yoon Gi-ya!**

 **Mansion-mu gelap. Mati lampukah? Are you ok, Yoon Gi?**

Yoon Gi berdecak dan segera membalas.

 **From: Min Yoon Gi**

 **To: Jung Ho Seok**

 **I'm ok. Calm down, Bro. Ada Min Seok Jin di sini.**

Bergetar lagi. Dan Yoon Gi mengerang karena begitu cepatnya sahabat lamanya itu membalas.

 **From: Jung Ho Seok**

 **To: Yoon Gi-ya!**

 **Mwo?!**

Yoon Gi menghembuskan nafas malas dan memilih mengabaikan pesan terakhir itu. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu besok.

"Nugu?" tanya Jin penasaran.

"Jung Ho Seok." jawab Yoon Gi dengan nama lengkap serta nada datar.

"Kau memang selalu memanggil orang lain dengan nama lengkapnya begitu, ya?" komentar Jin yang tak ditanggapi Yoon Gi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Suga. Tentang J-Hope~ah. Ia sering bercerita tentangmu padaku dan mengakui perasaannya jika ia mencintaimu." ungkapan polos seorang Min Seok Jin membuat Yoon Gi tertegun habis pikir.

"Jinjja? Ah, ingatkan aku untuk tidak kuliah besok, Hyung."

"Mwo? Kau akan bolos? Jadi kau tidak menyukai J-Hope~ah?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi itu sebuah penolakan, kan? Memangnya kau menyukainya?"

"..."

"Hei, pipimu memerah, Suga. Jadi kau menyukainya?"

Dan berakhir Yoon Gi menekuk lututnya hingga ke dada dan menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah matang siap makan itu.

'Oh, _damn_! Akan kuhajar kau lain kali Jung _Damn_ Ho _Fucking_ Seok!'

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Shi pengen pny Hyung. Apa daya anak sulung, eoh... :( Ok, review please... ^^**


End file.
